Secrets Revealed
by jekkah
Summary: Written for Flames101's birthday! JJ and Hotch spend the night spilling secrets.


_Author's Note: This was written for Flames101's birthday. Happy Birthday! The prompts were given to me by **Rogue S Fanfiction** on Facebook: drunken confessions, latex(don't ask), hilarious secrets (I didn't get latex in, but it's in between the lines if you think about it). I also had special help with the secrets from these amazing people on Facebook: **Bones Bird, Ahmose Inarus, Emily Whiteswan, Ren Kayashima, Nebula Fanfiction, WhimsicalOne Fanfic, Ilovetvalot Fanfiction, **and** Kricket Williams**. I couldn't have done it without you all!_

_Hope you enjoy, Rania!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Will would be dead. _

**SECRETS REVEALED**

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Hotch asked her as JJ set about pouring them each other shot. They had been drinking for well over an hour; a steady supply of tequila shots. She had shown up at his house with the bottle and her overnight bag. She silenced any questions he had with one look and marched into the living room, dragging him with her.

"Yes," JJ replied, trying to shoot him a glare, but failing miserably. "The night isn't over until the entire bottle is gone."

Hotch's eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched JJ take another shot. He hurriedly took his own shot before she could hit him again. He was sure that he would have a bruise tomorrow from that. Hotch sat back against the couch, pulling JJ with him. "So, are you ready to tell me the real reason that you should up tonight?"

JJ rose an eyebrow, snuggling closer to his side. "It's my birthday and I wanted to celebrate."

"You're birthday isn't for another two months. Want to try again?"

She sighed, though secretly pleased that he knew when her birthday was. "It's one of those rare nights where I don't have Henry and you don't have Jack and we don't have a case and I wanted to celebrate."

Hotch chuckled, absently wrapping his arm around her. "That's more plausible, but it still doesn't seem quite true."

JJ put her hand on his chest to push herself up slightly so that she could see his face. "Truthfully? I just wanted to spend some time with you. We used to catch a drink together every once in awhile when we worked late, but since Will and Beth and everything, we haven't and I miss that. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he replied, oddly touched by drunken ramblings.

"Tell me a secret about yourself." JJ did a slight bounce and twisted so that she was facing him.

Hotch frowned. "What kind of secret?"

JJ bit her bottom lip. "Something that you never told Beth; something that you never told anyone."

"Okay, but if this gets outs, I'm coming after you," Hotch told her, his threatening tone lost in a sea of booze. He took a deep breath. "When I was a baby, my mom put me in an ad for detergent. I was naked."

"Your mom?" JJ was almost completely still as she took in his statement. "The debutant? The lady that never had a hair out of place? She _put_ you in an advertisement _naked_? How did that even happen?"

Hotch ran his hand through his hair. "Family lore says that one of her sorority sisters put her up to it." He turned to face her, putting one leg on the couch. "Now, Miss Jennifer, tell me one of _your_ secrets."

JJ rubbed her hands together. "Okay, same deal applies: you tell anyone and I'm coming after you. From the age of two until about thirteen, I was a beauty pageant queen."

"What?!"

"You don't need to sound so surprised," she told him. "I'm not hideous."

Hotch shook his head, emphatically. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, but you do not seem like the type to do beauty pageants."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I wasn't putting myself in them when I was two. It was all my mother's doing. She tried it with my sister, too, but my sister refused to do anything when she was on stage. I didn't hit that point until I was thirteen." She stopped to pour them each another shot. She waited until they were done before saying, "Okay, give me another."

"Secret?" He chuckled when she nodded. He wanted to tell her no, but he was lost in her blue eyes, knowing he could deny her nothing right now. "Okay, here's one: I am a Star Trek fanatic."

"You're a Trekkie?" she squealed.

He raised his head in Vulcan Salute. "Live long and prosper."

JJ tried to imitate the gesture, but she couldn't get her fingers to stay together. "So, which one's your favorite?"

"Well, the Original Series will always hold a special place in my heart because it's the one I grew up on, but really, the Next Generation is my favorite," he explained.

"So, do you like go to conventions and stuff?" her eyes were lit with amusement.

Hotch blushed. "I've never been to one, but I always wanted to. I just never had anyone to go with."

JJ put her hand on his knee. "Tell you what, whenever you want to go, you let me know. I'll go with you. I'll even dress in costume."

"Thanks." Hotch held her eyes, feeling the heat of her hand through the denim of his jeans. "So, I guess this means that you owe me a secret now."

"I do. Ooh, this is kind of a fun one. When I was a freshman in college, a few of the girls on the soccer team and I decided that we would go skinny dipping at a tiny pond not far from campus because it was really hot. So, we're out in this lake, completely nude, when someone comes by with a flashlight and stands at the shore. Turns out it was our coach and it was his land that we were trespassing on to skinny dip. The older girls told us about the pond as a hazing ritual, but I guess we were the first group to actually go naked. I don't think our coach was able to look at any of us in the face for two years."

Hotch blinked slowly, trying to banish all thoughts of a clothes-less JJ from his mind. "I always wanted to try that, but I never seemed to find the time to do it."

She danced her fingers up his thigh. "Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll take you some time."

"Time for another drink," he replied, quickly to cover up his reacting body. He reached down and poured them each another shot. He found himself laughing with her when she insisted that they clink the shot glasses before taking the drink.

"Time for another secret," JJ said, placing the shot glasses on the coffee table. She picked up the tequila bottle, finding it very light. "Oh, we're almost out. Okay, secret time."

Hotch held up a finger. "Last one."

She grabbed his pinky finger with her own. "Pinky swear."

"When I was in law school, I was arrested for indecent exposure."

"You? Mr. Play-by-the-rules Hotchner were arrested for indecent exposure? How do we not know this?" JJ asked, incredulously.

Hotch focused on her fingertips, which were now drawing circles up and down his leg. "I lost a bet. And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you what the bet was." He laughed at the pout on her face. "Thankfully, the cop that busted me was my roommate's brother. He hauled me to jail, but let my roommate come pick me up without entering it into the system. That's why none of you know about it."

JJ roved her eyes over his body. "Surely, there are pictures of this somewhere."

"I'll never tell." Hotch licked his lips. "Now for your final secret."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked. "I mean, once you hear it, you can't un-hear it."

"Of course, I want to hear it!"

JJ let out a long breath. "Okay." She picked up the rest of the tequila and drank it down. "Just a bit of liquid courage. My final secret is that I lied about why I came back to the BAU."

Hotch tilted his head. "You didn't do it because we practically begged you and you missed us?"

"Not completely. Not even mostly."

"Then why did you do it?"

JJ closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, holding it between her two. She opened her eyes to stare directly into his dark ones. Her heart beat so fast, she was afraid it would beat out of her chest. "I came back to the BAU because since the day I was forced out, I thought about you everyday, all day. Thoughts of you invaded me constantly. I even dreamed about you. Will caught me whispering your name a few times." She squeezed his hand. "I thought that if I came back, then these thoughts would go away."

Hotch took his free hand and touched her cheek. "And did they?"

"No. In fact, I think they've gotten worse."

"But you married Will," he protested.

JJ broke eye contact. "Everything was so crazy that day. I was so thrilled that Henry was alive and that Will was alive and that we were all alive that I thought it was the right thing to do. And it seemed like it was until the next morning, but Rossi surprised me with the wedding before I had a chance to talk to Will about my doubts and I felt trapped. I didn't know how to stop it. There's a reason we only last three months after the wedding."

Hotch leaned forward. "And why's that?"

"Because Will never had my heart. It's belonged to you for longer than I care to admit."

"JJ," he whispered. He put his forehead against hers. "I think I feel in love with you the first time you walked into my office, giving me hell for making you wait over two hours for your interview. The timing was never right for us."

"No, it wasn't," she agreed. "But it is now... if you're willing to take that leap with me."

He lay a soft kiss on her lips. "Absolutely."

JJ pulled his face to hers. She wasted no time pushing her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned when their tongues touched. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air as she straddled his lap, never breaking apart their lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him as close to her as she could. He planted his hands firmly on her bottom, rocking her against his hardness.

"JJ!" Hotch gasped, breaking the kiss. He groaned as she nibbled across his jaw and behind his ear. "JJ."

"Yes?" She flexed her pelvis against him, causing him to shiver.

He grabbed her hands to push her slightly away. "Can we take this somewhere else? Somewhere with a bit more room?"

She nodded. Pulling strength down to her toes, she stood up, pulling his up by the hands. She paused when they reached the doorway. "I do have one last secret."

"What's that?"

JJ stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Garcia's keeping the boys all weekend."

THE END

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 15****th****.**


End file.
